


Best Laid Plans

by Harukami



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-12
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <br/><p>I blame #campfuckudie. ...and <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://harlecerule.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://harlecerule.livejournal.com/"><b>harlecerule</b></a></span>. Mostly <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://harlecerule.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://harlecerule.livejournal.com/"><b>harlecerule</b></a>. Half the lines were hers, after all!</p><p>Craaaaaaaaack. Not safe for work! Spoilers for uhhhh. Chapter 65 or so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

  
There was nowhere left to run. Mello licked his lips nervously and wished for a chocolate bar, leaning out the window and looking down.

The door opened.

"It's no good, Mello," Near said, his voice calm. "Hand over the Death Note."

Clearly this would involve some quick thinking to get out of.

Mello shoved the Note down his pants. "...What Death Note, Near?"

Near's brows raised.

"You have no proof," Mello said, fast. "No proof at all!" This was not going as planned.

"No," Near agreed. "But I have handcuffs.

Eyes widening, Mello thought distantly that Near could have no way of knowing how many years he'd hoped to hear something like that. He wet his lips nervously.

...well, there was no escape anyway. He might as well have a chance to at least come near to his oldest fantasy.

"I'm resisting arrest," he announced, and held his arms out in front of him. "See me resist? You'd better handcuff me, Near! For your own good!"

Near blinked, then blinked again, confused. He twined his fingers in his hair, seemed to consider -- and then he smiled. It was a small, dark, unpleasant mad thing, and it turned Mello's knees to liquid.

"Well," Near said. "Safety first, of course."

Mello gulped as the cold metal clanked shut around his wrists. He wasn't sure, he thought distantly, if he'd _ever_ been so painfully hard before. "Uh," he said. "I might still resist. You'd better. You know. Pin me down. ...To be sure. I mean, just in case I do something terrible."

It was strange, how he'd never imagined a _purr_ in Near's voice before. "If you're sure, Mello. Very well, lie face down on the floor."

He dropped. It hurt a little, but hey, he thought, it was worth it.

Near's weight on top of him was more welcome than he'd ever dare say. "Hmm," Near murmured. "The challenge, I believe, is in managing to strip-search you while not releasing you."

Mello sucked a shaky breath in. "Teeth?" he suggested.

"I was -- mmph -- thinking that..." Near lifted his mouth after a moment. "...Over, please; I need access to the fastenings."

Mello rolled under him, quickly.

"Better. ...why do your pants taste like chocolate?"

"Uh, that's -- _oh_."

"Look what I found in your pants," Near said. "A Death Note!"

"...um," Mello said.

Near's eyelids lowered. "...and look what _else_ I found in your pants."

"Oh, I -- _ahhh..._ "

A soft, breathy sigh, and Near said, "And that also tastes like chocolate. Body wash?"

"Yeah, I -- see, the Body Shop has this -- _Oh, that's_ \--"

Really, Mello thought vaguely, he'd let Near foil his plans _any_ time.  



End file.
